A Wish that Spans the Ages
by Atelier Joh
Summary: As the two lovers are shot, Lenne recalls the past two years of her life with Shuyin. Discontinued and was rewritten as a Remastered Edition.
1. Track 01 introduction prelude

A Wish that Spans the Ages 

Track 01. introduction prelude

Author's Notes: Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. This fic idea has probably been done a few hundred times already, but I decided to go ahead with the idea anyway. The ideas in here probably aren't 100 original considering the idea's probably been done to death already; that's fine with me, because I don't do fic-reading. I have to take some liberties with it, but whatever. If you're the type that's anal about that sort of thing, you probably shouldn't be reading fics anyway. The song "Prelude" is also owned by Uematsu Nobuo and Square-Enix.

---

Everything happened so quickly, and before she could register anything she was on the floor, sprawled on her back. Just moments ago the brown-eyed girl with the long hair was looking into the blue eyes of her blonde lover, and for the first time delivered a sincerely, happy smile.

The gunshots interrupted their embrance, ripping them apart from each other. Trying to ignore the searing pain present in her chest, it was only intensified with the combination of the gunshot wound as well as the heartbreak of the thought that this would be the very last time she'd see Shuyin.

Looking over, as she saw Shuyin attempting with all of his strength to reach out to her, tears fell from her eyes. Quickly, the past two years were flashing before her eyes.

"This is my story..."


	2. Track 02 Hotel Lobby

A Wish that Spans the Ages Track 02. Hotel Lobby

Author's Notes: Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song Hotel Lobby is the property of Utada Hikaru.

---

I can trace back when I met Shuyin to when I was seventeen, two years ago.

Spira was a wonderful world, and machina was very developed; both major cities like Bevelle and Zanarkand were seemingly building better machina day by day.

I moved from my hometown of Baaj to Zanarkand, away from my retired parents. I enrolled into a school at Zanarkand, Zanarkand's School of the Arts; that's what my superiors told me to do. I didn't mind for several reasons, honestly... These were probably the lonliest years of my life, now that I think about it; I didn't have nearly as many friends as I did back in Baaj, but then again ever since I began my career my relationships have always suffered.

I sat myself on a soft couch in a hotel lobby. It wasn't such an odd occurrence, really; I weas used to staying in hotels all of my life, when my parents were touring when I was a child and also when I began touring myself. I still couldn't get used to it; it's funny how my family finally settled down in Baaj, and then I find myself traveling around out of my own volition.

"Hey there." A long-haired woman sat herself down next to me. Glancing around, I saw that there were plenty of other seats available. Looking over to her, I noticed that she had pale skin, and long brown hair which was slightly wavy and parted down the middle. Ger emerald green eyes closed slowly as she stuck a cigarette into her mouth and lit it with a lighter.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, seeing that she was in a tube top, miniskirt, and boots.

"Nah, it's fine." She responded. "You're a summoner, aren't you?"

Her question was rather sudden, and I assume that I was visibly shocked. I turned my gaze to the floor in front of me to escape eye contact.

"There's no need to be scared of me, you know. I'm one too."

"How could you tell?" I turned my head back to her.

"Don't you know?" The woman replied. "While summoners may be discriminated by everyone else in the world, Zanarkand is a land where summoners don't need to face that kind of crap about prejudice."

I sighed in relief. "So... are there a lot of summoners here?"

"Well..." She paused, as smoke was exhaled. "It's not like anyone took a census or anything. Even if they did, summoners still aren't used to the idea of being accepted. Besides, if anybody knew how powerful Zanarkand really was, Zanarkand would become a target of the other world powers.

"Oh, I see..." I was a little anxious about talking about such a thing in a public place, but the lobby was mostly empty.

She got up suddenly, and put out her cigarette. "I'll be back, if you're staying aorund for a while." She tossed her hair aside, and I noticed that a man in a business suit just walked into the lobby. The woman walked towards him, and thought I couldn't hear their conversation, I knew something was going on; he then took her to the elevators, and I assumed his room. Perhaps they were lovers...?

A little less than half an hour passed, and she returned.

We talked for a little while longer; I found that her name was Eris, a 22-year-old who hailed from Kilika. She used to sell flowers, until she realized that "flower-selling wasn't exactly a money-maker, so I decided to go with a different kind of flower to sell". She came to Zanarkand with her mother, since her father was in jail. However, her mother eventually committed suicide.

"I'm sorry." I didn't exactly mean to get the depressing details of her life out into the open, and wasn't sure of how else to respond.

"It's fine." Eris lit up another cigarette. "My father did the crime because I became a summoner. My mother never got over it."

"Do you..." I was hesitant to ask. "Do you regret becoming a summoner?" I had to ask.

"Nope!" Eris smiled. "I don't care what anyone else says or does. I don't regret it for a moment, and wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world."

I understood how she felt, as a summoner who shares an intimate connection with her aeons. I wouldn't give it up for anything else in the world, either. My mind darted back to the very first instance I became a summoner myself.

"Oh, here comes another customer!" Eris stood up and laughed a little. "Hey, I come here often. Stop on by if you have the time, okay?" She smiled. "Say, what's your name?" She asked me.

"Oh..." I was caught by surprise. "Lenne. My name is Lenne. I'm form Baaj." I also stood up, and bowed to my new friend. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise!" Eris smiled, and then went to the man who just came through the entrance. I was then told that my room was ready, so I checked in and slept.

-

It was the next day, and orientation took place. Most of the students had to audition in order to secure their position at the school, but I didn't need to since my agent insisted to the school's directors that my debut music sphere was enough proof that I belonged.

I settled into my dorm room two nights prior to the beginning of classes, and shared my room with an Al Bhed girl named Kristina.

"Well, all the Al Bhed kids know for sure."

"What!" I gasped in disbelief. I was surprised, to say the least... then again, my first few sphere singles were under a label that wasn't too major, and I heard that they were very popular among the Al Bhed despite not being in their language. "Maybe I shouldn't be that surprised..." I commented, after I thought about it.

"This is so exciting!" Kristina squealed, falling back into my bed. She quickly got herself back up "Oh, don't worry! I won't tell anybody! Cunno!"

"Oh, it's all right..." I tried to calm her down. I remember thinking at the time that my new agent probably wasn't too smart if he didn't take precautions to keep me from rooming with an Al Bhed, who was likely to be a fan. I sighed.

"I know!" Kris clapped her hands together. "I'll show you around campus!" Before I could say anything, she did so.

While she was dragging me off from place to place, she obviously did not have a flawless command of the common language; her speech was riddle with bits and pieces of Al Bhed every so often in the gaps of her speech.

We passed by the blitzball stadium, and then Kristina stopped in her tracks. "That's right... today's the exhibition match..."

"Exhibition match?" I didn't follow any sports, much less blitzball; I was unsure of the terminology surrounding such things. "So... it's just a match to show off the players?"

"Sort of..." Kris tilted her head in thought, wondering how to explain it. "Basically, this match they're pitting the incoming class against the upperclassmen."

"Oh, I see." I responded. I followed her into the stadium, which was packed tightly. The dome was closed, so the sphere was illuminated only by brightly colored lights. The crowds, full of students and parents, were cheering.

"Wow, this is a huge turnout!" Kris exclaimed. We found places to sit, and sat down. "It seems like things are aboutt o wrap up..." I looked at the clock, and saw that a little under a minute was left. I then glanced at the scored, and saw that it was rather one-sided.

"Kris, who's winning?" She then turned to look at the scores as well.

"No way!" Kris was amazed as she stood up. "This has never happened before!"

"Wait... what?"

"The incoming class..." Kris began, but the entire stadium stood up and cheered. It was over; the game had been won.

We both looked over to the giant sphere of water to catch a glimpse of the slightly muscular, slender blonde man who scored the final goal, and as I found out later, most of the other goals as well.

"We... must have a lot of good incoming players this year." A girl next to us exclaimed. "The loss of the senior class won't affect us at all!"

"Do you know who that is?" Kris asked her.

"Of course!" The girl sighed. "It's Shuyin! He's so dreamy! He's a world-class piano player, and as you can see, he's not a shabby blitzball player either!"

"Shuyin..." I was still staring at the boy,

"Is he your type?" Kris asked, with a grin on her face. I snapped out of my trance-like daze and turned to her.

"No!" I retorted. "It's just... I've heard of his piano skills." I began to whisper. "His piano prowess is legendary among those in the music industry!"

"Oh, wow!" Kris was all excited again.

"Come to think of it..." we were walking outside of the stadium. "What did you audition with?" It would only make sense that Kris herself had some sort of talent or skill to be placed at this school.

"Oh!" Kris smiled. "I'm a dancer."

The tour was more or less finished, so while Kris went on to socialize with the other students around campus I decided to go visit a friend.

-

"So, how's your school so far?" Eris removed a cigarette from her mouth and put it out in the asktray, blowing smoke away from my direction. We were sitting on the same couch we first met on.

"It's okay." I smiled. "It's fun so far... meeting people who don't know too much about my past. I feel like a normal person again."

"That's nice." She smiled in return. "I would have never guessed that you were the famous singer. I'd better not ruin your voice with my smoking."

"Oh, it's not that impressive..." I sighed. "I... I grew up being sheltered and protected, you know? My parents were famous people also, so growing up in the studio or the hotels around the world of Spira was kind of lonely. Growing up protected... I kind of wish I didn't miss all that I've been seeing right now."

"Heh." Eris chuckled, and patted me on the back. "You're a good girl. But you know... I envy you, too. If I were more protected, I'd probably be in a better place than this."

"Eris..."

"Well, no regretting the past!" She got up and stretched. "I have another client coming in, and he's a regular; better not disappoint him!" She once again seemed bright and cheery. "I'll be one of the first to buy your next single, okay?"

"Right!" I smiled in return.

-

The sphere was ringing, so I turned it on. It was my agent. He wanted me to come into the studio and start recording a song. I haven't been keeping up with my ideas, so I jotted down a song idea right before I went in.

It became my first single from my new label.

---

She rises with the sunset She wonders, "When will this end?" The world is full of money, full of money She goes out unprotected She doesn't listen to her best friend It's only for the money, for the money, for the money

She doesn't want to be respected Reality's her best friend She needs the extra money, extra money In the city, the town, and the household So many things go unreported So many things her eyes have seen, Eyes have seen, eyes have seen

Meet me in the hotel lobby Everybody's looking lonely Watch me as I walk in slowly When your eyes meet mine It's in the mirrors of the hotel lobby

This is not what she expected Her hopes, they stretch and they bend Wrinkle like paper money, paper money In the city, the town, and the household So many things can be distorted So if you want a true life story Bring money, bring money

Meet me in the hotel lobby Everybody's looking lonely Watch me as I walk in slowly When your eyes meet mine It's in the mirrors of the hotel lobby

Meet me in the hotel lobby Everybody's looking lonely Catch me because I think I'm falling I'll be waiting in the mirrors of the hotel lobby

---

"What should we do with the bodies?" One of the men asked. The two lovers' bodies were sprawled across the floor in front of Vegnagun, and blood was beginning to spread across the floor.

"Well, it's a shame to simply dispose of them." Another guard replied. He pulled out a sphere. "This one can at least absorb something from the girl. It's still experimental, but maybe something can be done."

"Okay." The first soldier nodded. After doing so, the bodies were disposed.

The sphere was then put into storage. However, it's storage space was then sealed and pulled into a ruin nearby Bevelle, and wasn't uncovered for another thousand years. 


	3. Track 03 The Sky is Always Crying

A Wish that Spans the Ages

Track 03. The Sky is Always Crying

Author's Notes: Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song Sora wa Itsumo Naiteiru, or "The sky is always crying", is owned by Angela Aki. The songs quoted in this chapter are Ima Sugu Hoshii by Koda Kumi, and Let Me Give You My Love by Utada Hikaru.

---

I couldn't help it. While I did find him attractive, I just didn't want to deal with the feelings inside of me. Also, with what happened...

"I like you." His blue eyes looked straight into mine. "Please go out with me!"

I was dumbfounded. Everyone in the classroom was staring at us, smack dab in the middle of the room.

"Shuyin, I..." I was a bit nervous. I mean, aside from all the attention that was placed on me in the room, it's been a while since anybody has expressed interest in me. "I'm sorry."

"Aa, that's no fun!" He rubbed the back of his neck, standing up. "But get this." He leaned towward me, making me a bit uncomfortable. "I'm gonna make you mine!" He then took off and left the classroom.

"..." Kris leaned over to me and whispered. "Did what I just think happen happened?"

I had no words.

-

"So..." Eris tossed her hair aside. "The new school heartthrob decided to target you?"

I nodded.

"Don't trust them." Eris took out a cigarette and lit it. "Those jerks will use you up and leave you in the dirt. That blonde-haired blue-eyed jerk who got me back in school ditched me for some young jailbait ninja girl. I hope they're unhappy somewhere out there."

I didn't know exactly how to respond.

After going on a bit more about her ex and how much he should suffer, she paused and turned to me. "Surely, you must've had your fair share of bad boyfriends in the past, right?"

"Well..." I sighed. "Only one."

"..." Eris had a sympathetic look on her face. "If there's only one, then it must've been hard." She leaned back.

"You certainly know a lot."

"Eh... I've been around." She put out her cigarette, and another customer of hers' entered.

-

It was odd. Only a month into classes, a promising young piano player decided to display interest in me.

"I can't believe it!" Kristina squealed. "How could you possibly turn him down!" She was on her bed with her legs crossed.

"It's not that easy..." I really wished that my transfer request would go through soon; I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Kris was a nice girl and all, but I really wish I had some alone time... not to mention that rooming with a fan was taxing on me.

"What about those songs you used to sing!" Kris sighed. "The ones about chasing love? The ones about giving it all you've got? 'Make me throb with your hot tongue, your burning love/lights my fire, let me feel your flames on my body/'till the end of the nigh'?"

My face grew red. "About those..." This was making me rather uncomfortable, but she decided to ignore me.

"Or how about this one?" Kris pondered for a second. "Oh, yeah! 'Hurry up, baby hurry up, baby/Let me give you my love/Hurry up, let's turn this room into a melting pot'?"

"But..." It was useless; I couldn't get in a word edgewise.

"Oh, I have to go!" Kris looked up at the clock. "I'll see you later!" She rushed out the door before I could say anything; as usual, I sighed. Why was it always like this with her? I decided to take a walk around myself.

My past... the reason I came to Zanarkand. The reason I came here was to start anew, but Kris was a constant and painful reminder of the things I sorely wished to forget. I found myself heading towards Mt. Gagazet; the sunset was about to commence, and I sat down on a rock overlooking the grand city of Zanarkand, which was about to light up as it did every night.

A slight breeze caused my hair to sway a little... perhaps I should grow it out again? When I came to Zanarkand, I cut it to my shoulders all around except for the front. It was so confusing; would I always be this torn between my old life and this new one? Were they really so different... so separate?

"So, this is where you are now." I stood and turned around, and I faced a tall Al Bhed with blonde hair and green eyes I could never get used to. "It's been a long time, Lenne."

"Ha... Hatsuyuki..." I turned to the side; I didn't feel comfortable at the moment. "What are you doing here? I left Bikanel a long time ago."

"Lenne..." Oh, how I missed his voice calling my name. "What I did was wrong. Please, come back."

"No." I couldn't hesitate; if I did, even for a second, I knew that I'd be paralyzed... perhaps even swayed. "Zanarkand is my new life. Please, leave."

"Then..." His voice spoke softly. "How about if I stay here?" I turned to face him. "I want to be near you, Lenne."

"How..." I began to stutter. "How could you talk as if nothing happened!" I began shouting. Noticing that I began to tear up, I quickly ran down the mountain path... however, I tripped and fell down.

"Look out!" A voice called, and before I knew it I saw a wolf-like fiend coming from my side, and I was in no position to defend myself. Hatsuyuki was too far away to do anything, and I attempted to brace myself.

A moment passed... what had happened? I opened my eyes to see pyreflies drift into the sky.

In front of me was Shuyin, brandishing a sword.

"Are you all right?"

I simply nodded, and he expressed concern when he saw my tear-stained face. The tears were a combination of the fear of being eaten as well as the heartbreak of encountering Hatsuyuki once again.

"Lenne!" Hatsuyuki called out as he ran towards us.

Shuyin offered me his hand, and I took it. Standing up, I faced Hatsuyuki, then tutned around. "Hatsuyuki... just leave."

"You..." Shuyin held up his sword to Hatsuyuki. "You made Lenne cry, didn't you?"

"Shuyin!" I turned aorund, shocked that he would turn his sword against another person. What was going on?

"Don't bother her!" Shuyin shouted, ignoring me.

"Oh..." Hatsuyuki pushed his glasses back onto his face, and looked past the sword and to me. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

Before I could respond to the negative, Shuyin grinned at him. "Not yet, but someday I will be!" He proudly declared.

"...!" Both Hatsuyuki and I were in shock. "So, that's how it is." Hatsuyuki grinned in turn, then sidestepped Shuyin in order to keep on walking down the slope until neither Shuyin or I could see him anymore.

"What were you tinking!" I shouted at Shuyin. "I already told you that I wasn't interested!"

"Well, yeah..." Shuyin rubbed the back of his neck, and blushed a little. "It means that I like you. And I'm gonna be honest about it."

"..." I didn't know how to respond. Was this really so difficult? I got myself upright and began to walk back down to Zanarkand. "I... I don't believe in words." I stated, so that he could hear me. "It's what we do that defines us. If you knew who and what I am, you wouldn't bother with such sweet phrases." Rather than waiting for an answer, I ran towards Zanarkand and never looked back.

-

"Really..." Eris sighed. Once again I went to the hotel to talk with my friend. "Maybe you could tell me the reasoning behind your actions." A puff of smoke escaped from her lips.

"I..." I took in a deep breath. "I don't know." I tried to think up a valid excuse to change the subject. "When I was under my last label, I didn't get the sing the kinds of songs I wanted to sing." This was true, especially since those songs made me embarrassed to even be affiliated with them. "Under this new label, I'm actually able to write about the things and sing the sort of things that actually mean something to me, you know?"

"I see." Eris put out her cigarette. "So you're not ready to talk about it."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. She was a sharp one.

"It's fine. I know you're a tough kid, and when you're ready you'll be able to share your story with me." She smiled.

I tried to smile back. "Yeah..." I sighed. "This is my story."

-

Later that night I received another call from my producer, who wanted another song from me to be released as a single. Immediately, a song came to mind... but I wonder if people would like it?

---

Is there love in your outstretched hand?

There's sympathy and compassion, but You sound like you're about to end it

Only when you're ready is when there's not enough time Look at the other side of kindness The sky is always, the sky is always crying

Are there dreams in your outstretched hand?

I chew my bottom lip And want to pray with these girl's eyes

My completely bored heart can be paralyzed Look at the other side of love The sky is always, the sky is always crying

All my many, tiny tears feel so hot

Only when you're ready is when there's not enough time Look at the other side of kindness The sky is always, the sky is always crying

Is there love in your outstretched hand?

---

Sleeping, Lenne could only catch glimpses of history as time passed. Yu Yevon, in a desperate attempt to save what remained of Zanarkand, told the denizens to give themselves up as fayth. They did as they were told, and one thousand years of sadness began. Sin was summoned.

After Yunalesca managed to quell Sin for a while, the Final Summoning was instated. Summoners suddenly became a very precious commodity in Spira, and now that Bevelle was spreading the religion of Yevon throughout the world, an age of stagnation began.

However, the main source of sadness was the fact that while Lenne's soul was trapped within a sphere locked away, Shuyin's soul was wandering without a home. Both were unsent, but would they ever meet again?

Would Lenne ever be given the chance to tell him the words that she longed to say? 


	4. Track 04 Animato

A Wish that Spans the Ages

Track 04. Animato

Author's Notes: Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song Animato is the property of Utada Hikaru.

---

"A fighting tournament...?" I asked in disbelief. "But I don't want to-"

"Oh, come on!" Kris enthusiastically interrupted me. "It's a duinhysahd vun daysc! A team tournament! You can either sign up by yourself, or with one other person and they randomly arrange teams of four to fight against fiends!"

"Kris..." I tried once again to voice my opinion and stand on the matter. "I-"

"It'll be so yfacusa!" She exclaimed happily. "I already signed you up with me, so I'll go ahead and se who else has entered!" She then left just as quickly as she spoke.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed. How did I get into this mess? I then tried calling my producer.

"A fighting tournament...?" He asked. However, despite my protests, he told me to go along with it as it would be great publicity if I won.

-

"A fighting tournament...?" Eris had a surprised look on her face. "Can you even fight?"

"That's the thing!" I sighed. "Aside from summoning, all I can do is sing and dance." I made sure not to emphasize my dancing in front of Kris, since I didn't know how she would react as she was a dancer as well.

"That can't be good..." Eris exhaled a puff of smoke. "If you're in danger, there's no telling what your aeon will do."

"Wait, what?" I inquired. "But aeons tend to be very well-behaved..."

"Oh, please." Eris smirked. "You already told me that you came from Baaj. All summoners know which aeon comes from there."

"..." I averted my gaze. "He's my only aeon."

"It's fine." Eris waved her hand, as if to dismiss the matter. "But you must be naturally a gifted summoner to be able to form a pact with him."

"How about yourself?" I asked. "Which aeons have you made pacts with?" I had to admit that i was the least bit curious. An aeon doesn't form a pact with a summoner unless they can identify with the summoner; that is why some summoners had to spend even more than a day trying to connect with an aeon in order to connect with it, to find some sort of common ground. Aeons had a clairvoyance and ability to look into a summoner's soul for this purpose.

"I have two." Eris smirked. "The first is Carbuncle, from Luca. The other is Fenrir... that one's not too well known. I don't think anyone's even taking care of his fayth right now. It's in Mi'ihen."

"Oh, I see." I responded. Not too many fayths existed at the time, as it was only after the Machina War that summoners were put up on a pedestal.

Eris stood up. "I have another customer coming in." I turned to see a man enter the hotel lobby. "I'll see you around."

"Oh, okay." I bowed slightly, then made my way out.

"I'll be cheering for you." Eris smiled, then left with the man.

-

Ever since Shuyin saved me from the fiend, I decided to at least be somewhat friendly with him. So, whenever I was bored, we often went out on walks or sat fown for tea. It was hard for me to exactly know how to define the relationship we had; I wouldn't call it casual, much less romantic. Besides, with my past, I didn't feel quite comfortable or ready to completely trust him yet.

For some reason, at this time, he insisted that I join him in the school's music room. We sat down at the piano.

"I shouldn't be surprised." I stated. "After all, your piano playing skills are legendary among those in the music industry." I quickly covered my mouth. How was I supposed to justify my knowing that without blowing my cover?

As I looked over to Shuyin, he blushed a little and averted his own gaze in the direction of the keys on the piano. "So you know..." He put his fingers on the keys and began playing a simple melody. "I'm actually not that good." He laughed a little.

He didn't suspect me, surprisingly. Maybe it really is a well-known fact... but then why hasn't be signed with anyone? With that much recognition, it's odd that he hasn't joined a band or even try a solo career.

"This melody..." I began listening to the crescendo of the song. "It's nice."

Shuyin smiled. "It's the very first melody that came to mind when I first saw you. When our eyes met." He continued playing as my eyes widened. "Anyway, what's your claim to fame? There has to be a reason why you're at this school."

"I suppose..." I tried to approach the subject delicately and with caution. It's not like nobody asked me the question before, but I could never be too careful. "I sing."

"Cool." He smirked even wider. I think it's that smile of his that made me even consider being honest with him. "I'd love to hear you sing one day."

"Maybe..." I sighed. "One day."

-

"The tournament groups have been set!" Kris squealed. "we're both with Shuiyin and Mash! Wow, I finally get to meet Shuyin!" She seemed very happy... no, 'happy' didn't do her state justice.

"Who is Mash?" I asked. "Oh, wait... I think..." I cut myself off. Shuyin sometimes mentioned his friend on the blitzball team named Mash, but I didn't want to let Kris know that I've been occasionally meeting up with Shuyin."

"Oh, just some guy on the blitzball team." I didn't have to worry about cutting myself off, as Kris was predictably always doing that for me. "But, wow! Shuyin! This is a dream come true!" Just watching her reaction, I had to wonder how the draws were done. In any case, it was too late to cancel anything, unfortunately; for better or for worse, i was to participate.

"You seem to like Shuyin a lot." I commented offhandedly.

Kris sighed as she blushed. Her lack of an answer was an unspoken affirmation.

"Whaty is it about him that you like so much?" I had to admit, I was curious to see why he was so popular.

"From what I hear..." Kris almost whispered. "He's a real ladies' man. According to some girls, one night alone with him will make you do this, that, and the other thing! It's supposedly quite pleasurable."

My eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"You're really lucky that he likes you!" Kris exclaimed. "Too bad that it's sort of wasted on a starlet like you. You probably have such high standards."

I could honestly say that I didn't think too much about it. What Hatsuyuki did to me made me not wish to even consider romance again, and though I talked to Shuyin occasionally I made sure to keep a distance between us in hopes that he wouldn't get carried away. But... somehow, at the mention of his promiscuous ways, I was the one who became heartbroken.

-

"You seem to have a bad choice in boyfriends." His words grated on my nerves.

"It's not like I asked you for your opinion, Hatsuyuki." I sternly retorted. I was in a coffee shop studying, and he appeared out of nowhere. "Besides, isn't it like the pot calling the kettle black?"

That analogy didn't really work, since it would have insinuated that he was the one with a bad choice in boyfriends. But at the time, I really didn't care; I wanted him to go away so I could study.

"I know what I did was wrong." He softly spoke, sitting down across from me. "That's why I'm trying to make amends."

"... It's not like I hate you." I replied, after a moment of silence and trying to calm myself down. I took a deep breath. "I forgave you. But I can't simply jump back into a relationship with you so quickly."

"it's been a year. Half a year since you've enrolled here." He said.

"Hatsu-"

"Call me how you used to call me." He interrupted. "Say it... 'Yuki'."

I shook my head. "I can't do that. Hatsuyuki... during our relationship, all you ever showed me was a lie. I was in love with that illusion. Now that I know what was true..."

"I see." I got up. "But, one day, you'll be mine again." He then left without further words. I sighed; it seemed that all of my life, I could never finish saying anything. To be honest, I half-wanted to come to Zanarkand, and half-coerced. A lot of things were like that. I mean, I knew nothing else... but when I finally managed to finish a sentence, I realized that it was Shuyin who was listening.

-

It was the last round of the tournament, and we were in the lead; we defeated all but the toughest and most powerful of the fiends. However, this last fiend wasn't the final challenge for nothing.

It was a Zanarkand Drake. Don't ask me how they heck they managed to catch it and keep it contained for this occasion.

Our team managed to develop a rhythm, for the most part. We got the hang of it after the first few battles. All IO could do was sing and dance, so I concentrated on supporting my allies. I was hesitant to use my dancing at first, but Kris didn't seem to mind. She also knew white magic, so she utilized that to help us. Shuyin was using swordplay and Mash was skilled with his fists, so they pummelled the creature.

Though we were careful, there was suddenly a point where I wasknocked into a wall and fell to the ground. The next attack was coming, and I didn't think anything could save me. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Lenne!"

-

"Lenne?"

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was still blurry, as they refused to focus.

"Lenne...!"

Trying to get up, my eyes attempted to adjust. I blinked a few times, and saw the person who was calling out my name.

"I'm glad you're all right." Shuyin said.

"What... happened?" I asked.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You passed out. You weren't injured seriously, but the doctors said that you were also buckling under stress."

I then noticed that I was in a hospital room. Looking out the window, I noticed that it was early evening.

"It's..." He continued. "It's been a month since you've fainted at the tournament."

I spun my heard toward him. "What!" I raised my voice. I missed that much?

"And..." His voice was shaking. "A... a creature appeared. We think it was an... an aeon."

My eyes widened. "I-"

I didn't know what to say. Did my secret come out? I averted my gaze and looked at my hands.

"That guy..." Shuyin spoke softly. "What was his name? hatsuyuki? He came up to me on one occasion and reprimanded me on not trying to protect you adequately. I tried, I honestly did, but..."

"It's fine." I smiled at him, weakly.

"I'm... I'm suspicious of Kristina." He stated. "She was the closest to you, but she didn't seem to do anything.

I shook my head. "I find it hard to believe. She... um.. doesn't have the kind of malicious nature to waste on trying to see me off." What toher ways could I try to say that she was nothing short of too ditzy to try something like that? "At least, I can't seem to think of a reason why she'd want to see me die."

"She could be..." He started twiddling his thumbs. "Jealous? She keeps on flirting with me, but..." he swallowed. "You're the only one I like."

"..." I pulled my bangs to the side. I noticed that my hair got longer. "I can't imagine you being disconcerted about a girl after you." I stated. "After all, you've built yourself quite the flirtatious reputation with the girls."

"Those ate lies!" He raised his voice. Realizing this, he tried to calm himself down. "I... I just moved here recently. People like making rumors up..."

"You need to forget about me." I said. "I... I'm a summoner. That's the reason Yojimbo came."

"I know."

"...!" How could he have known? When could he have known?

"When he appeared..." Shuyin wrung his hands together. "He whispered to me. He said that he served you. And... everyone was scatred, but I was the only one who heard him."

"Shuyin, please... just leave." I shook my head. "I'm tired, and... I can't return your feelings." I had to be brutally honest. I didn't know whether or not to believe him.

He got up. At the door, he turned back to look at me. "The talent show signups start tomorrow, and the actual show is going to be in a month." He began to shut the door. "I hope to see you there."

"..." The door shutting seemed like a door slam, cutting me off forever from a world I both longed for and despised.

-

After one night, my producer called me and asked me to write another song. he said it's been a while since my last single, and the reviews have been good... so they wanted another one as soon as possible. I went ahead and thought long and hard, then created a song to send in.

-

There was a blitzball tournament going on, and Kris invited me. We got seats right near the bench where the players sat, though I didn't see Shuyin as he was playing all of the time. However, when Kris had to go to the restroom, Mash came from his seat to sit next to me.

"... yes?" I asked, as his face was very serious.

"Does your roommate, Kristina... does she ever talk about me?" he question came out of nowhere. How could I tell him that she doens't even really acknowledge his existence? What if he were interested in her?

"I..." I had to think. "I think it'd be best for you to ask her yourself. You can't expect her to talk about you if you don't spend any time with her, right?"

He gazed at the sphere containing the players. No more words were discussed between us, and Kris was taking her time. However, I noticed one thing... when Shuyin's shirt was ripped by the opposing team, on his back were distinct scars. It was obviously a claw mark. I gasped.

"He tried to save you." Mash's words almost didn't reach me. With tears in my eyes, I quickly got up and ran outside.

---

Somebody out there better get this/Not many people can do it like this/How about some speakers to amplify me/How about a rhyme to fortify me/Life's messy so I clarify it/Simplifying things for everybody

I need someone who's true/Someone who does the laundry too/So what you gonna do/Please don't forget to follow-through/I take my diamond shoes/Someone who tries to be on time/Do what you said you'll do/I hope you like to follow-through

All that I need's a bit o' practice/My mind is set on bigger business/This is not a time for reminiscing/This is something new and interesting/Why are you trying to classify it/This is music for all humanity from me

Dreaming of hip hop tunes/They say you've got the proper tools/So what you gonna do/Keep doing things the way you do/I take my diamond shoes/Someone who tries to be on time/Do what you came to do/I came to see you follow-through

---

The world was still, almost everything at once. Then, a loud, clear sound heralded from the skies.

From this signal, the entire world burst into song.

Though the song's meaning was a false praise to a false god, the unity that the people as a whole presented was astounding; it was enough to shake the very foundations of the world with its clarion call, and quell Sin for just the right moment for the heroes to make their move.

And shortly after that, the world's 1000 year sadness had ended. The Eternal Calm began.

But... even if the world was happy, how could she be? Unable to dismiss her consciousness, semi-sleeping for one thousand years, unable to reach the one she loved? What would become of her? 


	5. Chapter 5

This is a notice that the current incarnation of this story will remain incomplete. HOWEVER, I have decided to begin rewriting it from a third-person perspective from the very beginning! Please visit my author page for the link to the updated story. 


End file.
